


Happy Place

by fictionalgalaxies



Series: Sanversweek [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalgalaxies/pseuds/fictionalgalaxies
Summary: Sanversweek Day 4: Hogwarts AUAlex has a lot of homework, and Maggie helps her deal with the stress.





	Happy Place

When she was a fifth year at Hogwarts, Alex Danvers fell in love for the first time. She met Maggie Sawyer in defense against the dark arts. Alex really admired Maggie's bravery. They became friends first, but over time, they fell in love with each other. 

The only problem with this, was that they were in different houses. Alex was in Ravenclaw, while Maggie was in Gryffindor. Because of this, there were a lot of things that they couldn't do together. They couldn't eat meals together, because their houses had different tables. They couldn't hang out in the common room together, because they weren't supposed to be in the common room of another house. 

Most annoyingly, in Alex's opinion, was that she couldn't fall asleep next to her girlfriend. She wanted to be able to cuddle with Maggie every night. Cuddling with Maggie always calmed her down. Whenever Alex was stressed, Maggie would always cuddle her, and Alex would be able to relax. 

That day, Alex had been extremely stressed. She had a lot of assignments to do, and she had been in the library most of the day studying. It seemed like they had been assigned homework in every class, most of them due the same day. The only times she left the library were when Maggie forced her to. Maggie made sure that her girlfriend ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and when she could tell that Alex needed a break, she grabbed her hand, and took a walk outside the castle with her.

That morning, Maggie had stopped at Alex’s dorm before breakfast. She knew that if she didn't make sure Alex went to breakfast, her girlfriend would go straight to the library to study. She waited outside the entrance to the dorm until Alex walked out. 

“Hey babe,” said Maggie, smiling lovingly at her girlfriend. Alex was surprised to see Maggie there, but after the initial shock wore off, she also smiled. 

“Hi Maggie,” Alex said. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm making sure that you go eat breakfast,” replied Maggie. “It's important to eat a good breakfast if you're going to be studying all day.”

“I really need to get to the library, babe,” said Alex. 

“No excuses,” Maggie said. “You can get to the library as soon as you eat breakfast.”

Alex knew that there was no way that she could win this argument with Maggie. After all, Maggie was just looking out for her. Alex couldn't get mad at her for that. She grabbed Maggie's hand, and walked with her girlfriend to the Great Hall. 

At lunch time, Maggie looked for Alex in the Great Hall, and was not surprised when she didn't see her. She figured that if she went to get Alex, lunch might be over before they got back, so she set aside food from her lunch. When lunch was over, she took the food to the library, and started to look for Alex. She found her girlfriend sitting at a table in one of the corners of the library. 

“Hey babe,” she said softly. “I brought you some lunch. It's probably not a good idea to eat it in the library though, so I thought maybe we could go outside. It could be like a picnic.”

“Thanks for the offer, Maggie, but I really don't have time right now,” said Alex. 

“Alex, come on. You can get back to studying later, but you really need to eat lunch. It's not good to skip too many meals.”

“Ok, fine,” said Alex, with a sigh. “But only because I know you're just trying to care about me.”

Maggie grabbed Alex's hand, and they left the library together. They went outside, and sat in the grass, Alex eating the food Maggie brought her. Maggie smiled, happy that she was able to make sure her girlfriend took care of herself. 

Before dinner, Maggie went to the library again. She went to the table that Alex was at, and saw that Alex was almost done with her last assignment. She sat next to her girlfriend, and waited until she was done. She didn't want to interrupt Alex when she was hard at work. 

When Alex finished, she turned to Maggie with a smile. 

“It feels good to finally be done!” she said. 

“I'm proud of you, Alex,” said Maggie. “You had a lot of assignments today, and I know you were really stressed, but you got them all done. Good job!”

“Thanks babe,” said Alex, still smiling. “I'm ready to go to dinner, now.”

She stood up, grabbed Maggie's hand, and they walked to the Great Hall together. Maggie could tell that Alex was still a little stressed. She still seemed tense. Maggie wanted to make sure her girlfriend got the rest she needed, so she started forming a plan. 

Now, they were technically supposed to be sleeping, but Maggie was tip-toeing through the hallway to the Ravenclaw dormitory. She knew that if her girlfriend was stressed, it would be difficult for her to sleep. Maggie knew that she could get in a lot of trouble for this, but for Alex, it was worth it. Even though she was willing to risk getting in trouble, she really didn't want to get caught. Getting in trouble wasn't the issue. The reason she didn't want to get caught was because of Alex. She knew that as long as she was able to cuddle with Alex, Alex would be able to relax and fall asleep.

She was pretty confident that she could get into the Ravenclaw dorms. Since the door asked a riddle, she knew all she had to do was be clever. The sorting hat had contemplated putting her in Ravenclaw, so she figured she could do it. When she finally reached the door, she stood in front of it confidently, ready for whatever it would ask. 

"What is the strongest thing in the world?" the door asked. Maggie thought for a moment, but all she could think about was Alex. All she could think about was helping Alex relax. All she could think about was how much she loved Alex. Her thoughts were overtaken by Alex. And then, she knew what her answer would be. 

"Love," Maggie replied. "Love is why I'm here right now. Love is why I'm risking detention just to make sure my amazing girlfriend can relax, and fall asleep. Love changes people. Falling in love with Alex made me a better person, a more caring person. Love is why Alex is the person who makes me the happiest I've ever been."

The door opened, and Maggie quietly walked in. She crept quietly through the common room, and over to the stairs that led to the girls dorms. She went upstairs, careful not to let any of the stairs creak. When she got to the door of Alex’s dorm, she quietly opened it, hoping that she wouldn't wake any of the other girls in the dorm. 

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie whispered. 

“Maggie! What are you doing here?” asked Alex with surprise. 

“At dinner, you seemed like you were still stressed. I know that you can't fall asleep when you're stressed, so I came to cuddle you. I want to make sure you are able to sleep,” said Maggie. 

“You risked detention for me?” Alex asked. Maggie nodded. “Babe, that's so sweet.”

“There's no way I was going to let you be up all night,” said Maggie with a smile. “Plus, I love cuddling you.”

“Aww, I love cuddling you too, Maggie,” said Alex. “Almost as much as I love you.”

Maggie blushed, and climbed into Alex’s bed with her. She wrapped her arms around Alex, and Alex rested her head on Maggie's shoulder. 

“I love you too, Alex,” said Maggie, smiling at her beautiful, amazing girlfriend. “You should try to get some sleep now. I'll stay until you fall asleep, but I'll need to leave before morning if I don't want to get caught.”

“Ok. Goodnight, Maggie”

“Goodnight, Alex.”

Alex snuggled up closer to Maggie, and shut her eyes. She felt so calm and relaxed, like she always did with Maggie. Maggie was her happy place, and she wanted to stay there forever.


End file.
